


pasko na (it’s christmas)

by yeonbinschild



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Breakfast, Christmas, Christmas Tree, Conyo, Filipino, Fluff, Gifts, M/M, Tears, proposal, taegyu, taegyu married, taglish
Language: Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:03:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28315731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeonbinschild/pseuds/yeonbinschild
Summary: a taegyu oneshot where taehyun and beomgyu spend their most memorable christmas of all.
Relationships: Choi Beomgyu/Kang Taehyun, Taegyu - Relationship, bamtyun, 밤텬, 태규
Kudos: 3





	pasko na (it’s christmas)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [my twitter oomfs](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=my+twitter+oomfs).



“Oy look! Pasko na!” Beomgyu shouted as he opened the window in the living room. There were carolers and people exchanging gifts and exchanging cards. 

“Ang ingay mo, kakagising ko lang,” Taehyun yawned as he left the bedroom. “Sana nga may snow pero…” he sighed.

“Hoy, alam mo naman na di tayo sa Korea,” Beomgyu teased. “Merry Christmas mahal.” Taehyun kissed Beomgyu’s cheek and even hugged him tightly.

“Then… magluluto ako ng breakfast.” He turned towards the tree and grinned. “It seems na nakadating si Santa.” 

Taehyun went to the kitchen and thought of what he and Beomgyu would have for breakfast. They were eggs and some other special christmas food, like ham and leftover cheese from their dinner at midnight. As Taehyun fried the eggs, Beomgyu slipped his arms around Taehyun.

“Ah, Beom…” Taehyun pouted. “I don’t think I can cook properly like this.”

“Okay lang, i’ll help you.” Beomgyu placed his hands on Taehyun’s and guided as they both cooked breakfast together. Finally, they sat down together.

They both started eating and chatted as the excitement for opening gifts increased. After a tasty breakfast, they huddled under the tree and reached for gifts. They had exchanged many gifts with each other. 

Beomgyu opened the first and biggest gift. It was an acoustic guitar. Inside its case’s pocket was a sheet of paper, hidden away by no other than Taehyun. He unfolded and started reading.

“ _ Beomgyu _ ,

_ Merry Christmas!! I hope that you enjoy this gift that I got you. I hope that you will always think of me whenever you use this, okay? I love you so much and merry christmas. _

_ Your Taehyun.” _

Beomgyu teared up as he read the letter and Taehyun similing at him. He hugged him tightly. They didn’t want to let go of each other.

Now, compared to the gift Beomgyu got, Taehyun’s was incredibly small. It felt like it was in a small box, which meant the gift was small. Taehyun unwrapped it. It was a box with satin lining and he opened it. On the lid was a small message.

“ _ Will you marry me? _ ”

Taehyun looked at Beomgyu, with tears forming in his eyes. He started crying, Beomgyu ran to comfort him. He hugged him tightly as he patiently waited for an answer.

“Beom…” He let go of Beomgyu’s embrace for a moment and nodded quickly several times. 

“Wait, you’re saying yes?” Beomgyu asked. 

“Y-yeah,” Taehyun said. Beomgyu tackled him into a hug again. 

“Merry Christmas.”

  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> i hope you enjoyed it 🥺 merry christmas !!


End file.
